Akame Nakajima
|species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate=March 30 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=21 |height-part1=185.9 cm |weight-part1=202 lbs |rank-part1=Kage |classification=Sensor-nin |occupations=Hokage |nature type=Wind Release, Lightning Release,Yang Release, Yin Release |Kekkei Genkai= |unique traits= Superb Eyesight |ninja registration= |academy age=10 |chunin age= 13 |jōnin age= 17 |kage age=21 |affiliations=Land of Woods, Land of Fire, Konoha |teams=Team |clan=Nakajima Clan |relationship=Konoe Nakajima~Grandmother, Tako Nakajima~Granduncle |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Appearance Akame is a slender and tall young man in his early twenties with short raven black hair accented by crimson tips as well although his hair is a naturally white color as the roots of his hair often show when his hair is cut. Along with his amber eyes he keeps his hair in unruly fashion at times even underneath his rather out of place cattleman hat. Amidst his unruly hairstyle a more notable trait about him is that of the dark circle and bags that are often present under his eyes. Combine the dark circles with his five o’clock shadow and you’ve got yourself the rugged individual that is Akame. A staple of any of Akame's outfit is his cattleman hat. He has two separate versions of the hat in question. One to match his Kage attire which is made of some of the villages finest clothe and another made of the same fabric the villages military attire is made of. The hat latter of the two is sturdy in its design capable of standing up to whatever the elements have to offer. Along with this it also has a series of loops running along the crown to allow him to store bullet scrolls within. Akame is often seen wearing a long sleeved shirt often holding just a single color ranging from either end of the color spectrum. He is often wearing a pair of slightly baggy camouflage pants to accompany his one toned shirt. The pants in question are similar to the attire of kirigakure shinobi. He also wears a seemingly simple bandolier upon his waist made from what appears to be brown leather. Since he Akame doesn't much care for the formalities of wearing his kage robes this is most common outfit and is typically what most members of the village would see him wearing. During his time as a chunin and even now when participating in missions and village activies he could often be seen wearing a simple camouflage jumpsuit if not completely a single color. When the latter is the case Akame would readily change the pattern on this jumpsuit through the use of the transformation Technique. To accompany this look he also wears brown boots. Among this when Akame was younger his hair was much longer allowing him to tie it back into a ponytail. When akame was still a adolescent he wore a bone wite shirt with the motif of bamboo reeds and clouds on, with charcoal grey pants, and brown sandals. At this age he still kept his hair either free flowing or in a ponytail. Personality & Behavior Akame although skilled in his expertise generally see’s combat and even day to day life as a means to gamble. It was quite clear to any onlooker that he greatly enjoys the act of gambling of any kind even when it came to his own life. Although he does have the occasional sleeping problem which results in his rugged but well kept five o’clock shadow and bags under his eyes. When he isn’t gambling away what set aside money he has he can be quite serious in his demeanor some even being afraid of his inevitable wrath should anyone cross him. Background 'Early Years' Born to Ao and Tsubaki Nakajima, the eldest of a set of twins the younger of the pair being his brother Gingitsune Nakajima who has since changed his last name as if to distance himself from the clan. The Nakajima are a conglomerate of multiple cultures within the Land of Woods effectively taking the place of the now disbanded Prajñā Group within the aforementioned. The Nakajima despite its genetic diversity and diverse heritage throughout their history they have stood as a collective of different teachings and Akame's childhood was no exception to this. His father ensured he understood the importance of fundamental sword play as well as strategy. Effectively forcing his nose into a book or into the sand pit to learn to think and strike all in the same motion. Although while his father nurtured both Akame and his brother Gingitsune their mother ensured they took to their studies as shinobi as well. Akame's father Ao came from a lineage of shinobi wanting both of his children to greatly understand the importance of combat and the repercussions that came with taking a life. When it came to Tsubaki she made it very clear that the weapon did not define a samurai or a shinobi anymore then their understanding of the world around them. This in turn led to their mother enforcing their studies in the clans text of seishin studies as well as studies of chakra and its effects on the body. Teaching the pair how to properly harness and mold their chakra and perform techniques within reason that they had only seen at a glance. As akame got older he displayed a rather keen sense of eyesight capable of seeing things a grand distance away without the aid of a dojutsu or optical amplifier such as an eye Scope. When pair were coming of age they began to branch out from the teachings their father and mother provided for them with Akame taking to the idea of striking a target from distances some could only dream of and Gingitsune sticking to the teachings of iaidō that came with the combat training their father held among the peak of their training. In the time that the pair had entered their own lands shinobi academy and become genin. Despite the land itself not actually being among potential hidden villages Akame displayed an affinity for ranged combat as well as combat strategy. Amidst this he ability within the usage of supplementary ninjutsu was profound. As he went through the academy his mother continued to nurture and hone his usage of ninjutsu in all its facets. Akame's usage of wind release made him a rather tricky opponent to deal within during training sessions with the other members of the nakajima clan. As it stood most members of the clan did not always mix the lines between their shinobi and samurai heritage preferring to lean towards one or the other. While his compatriots insisted his choice of combat was dishonorable to the very way they fought. When it came time for to partake in the clan pilgrimage Akame was among the first in his generation to enter the Ōmagatoki once he inhaled the smoke that induced the clan's pilgrimage genjutsu he was greeted with scowling eyes of his ancestors but given the time they grew to understand his want to be different then those before him. The one thing his ancestor brought to him was the will of the clan itself. They emphasized to him that he much like those before them were going to be the embodiment of the clan much all of those who came before them. Akame however was greeted with something much more than simply the seemingly aggressive welcoming of his ancestors but one of two contracts held by the clan itself. While he was partaking in the Ōmagatoki and reaching the Hinode stages of his pilgrimage he was met with the presence of the clans dog contract. This figure held the appearance of an extremely large dog akin to that wolfdog, easily dwarfing any human form. The figure in question had very dark fur and a distinctive scar upon his left eye, with the eye in question being concealed beneath a wooden eye patch stamped with the Nakajima clan emblem. Among this he lacked that of a complete right ear. The hulking beast that stood before this young child came to ask him a rather daunting question as well as offer his own guidance. When Akame's pilgrimage came to an end and he began the process of Hinode the clans elder at the time did not hesitate to welcome the boy into the ranks of the clans hiden wielders. A scorching hot brand awaited the young Akame on the other side of this ritual. Amidst his Akame did not take up a weapon right away like most did in fact at the young age of eleven he insisted upon having a weapon specifically crafted for him and thanks to the ties his clan had this was not entirely out of their reach. An old hermit by the name Nue Sano. A blacksmith who was also a master of weapons. He had come to smith a variety of tools and weapons for the Nakajima clan being the among the few people outside of the clan to even know the true methods behind the clans hiden. Although he was quite stubborn to help the boy craft his weapons of choice, he could not help but find his need to be different amusing and as such he helped this young Akame as the years went on. The pair crafted the three weapons Akame now holds dear known as Shattered Forest,Flashing Shadow, and Continuous thunder. 'Parting Ways' At the humble age of fifteen both Akame and Gingitsune had come to butt heads with one another. Not only in part to their sibling rivalry but due to the death of their parents. While the Land of Woods had no official ties to any particular village their father had taken a mission and in his absence their mother fell ill. In his leaving the two had no guidance aside from the ancestors their clan had come to bestow upon them. While Akame held the clans contract with their loyal dog spirit, Gingitsune held the clans crow contract. Unlike his brothers loyal ancestral bond Gingitsune inherited the crow and what members of the clan describe in their text as Yatagarasu a being often associated with wisdom but amidst their clan was known to bring about an omen with whomever possessed it. This led to the two brothers effectively butting heads with one another. Although amidst this their mother could feel the tension between the two building insisting that they part ways and take their leave from their home as a whole. However this was only after the news of their fathers death made its way back to the Land of Woods resulting in the boiling of blood between the two of them. It is unknown what village Gingitsune left the Land of Woods to join but Akame left their home and joined the Land of Fire's Konohagakure. Thanks to his age and prowess he was taken into the village as a Chūnin and over the course of three years he continued to hone his abilities. Returning to Nue with every passing year and effectively passing up on the use of traditional shinobi tools for the most part. Seeing the scientific shinobi of the Konoha develop the Kote gave him an idea of what he truly wanted to do with his clans hiden. While he developed this however he took to the usage of a bow and arrow. Much to the dismay of his fellow Chūnin however this meant he was going to be picking off targets during missions before they even got the chance to make their arrival. Although his prowess as a sniper and hunter of man was something he so lovingly bestowed upon the world Akame was lazy. His teammates alone carrying aspects of the mission he found uninteresting and as such they began to form a sense of malice towards the maturing Akame. Much to his dismay however his lazy behavior only gained him disfavor amongst his fellow compatriots. In time however Akame came to simply sleep his problems away even in the face of confrontation. He spent many hours out in the field in the passing years despite his lazy nature and the disdain his teammates held for his prowess as a long ranged fighter. They continued to take him on missions only to have him sleep the day away while they effectively did the leg work on occasion. 'A Old Hermit's Gift' When Akame eventually became a Jounin within Konoha's ranks he would've completed the development of his first weapon and thanks to the developments of the Konohagakure science division he would've had a variety of techniques at his disposal upon its creation. Techniques taken from captured shinobi of past wars as well as held within the confines of the village condensed to that of a tiny scroll. An already concealable skillset now bite sized and ready for even the untrained to use. However with the creation of Akame's Shattered Forest he created a means to circumvent the Kote's inability to aim the jutsu within. A weapon to rival any shinobi in the right hands and a gift from an old man. However Gingitsune eventually caught wind of this creation and his disdain for his brother continued to build over the years. 'A New Alpha' Abilities 'Chakra and Physical Prowess' He may have the chakra level of a Kage and be capable of powering the most costly of jutsu. However he truly has no need to do so. His weapon of choice typically circumvents the need to perform such heavy hitting techniques. His use of unique weapons means that over the years he had plenty of time to amass and harness his own chakra of course giving way to very skillful chakra control in the process. Amongst this unlike shinobi who often rely on scrolls his usage of chakra is minute and small in every degree. His need to expend chakra on a large scale is nearly non-existent and as such the amount of chakra he possess is only bound to expand as the years go on. Despite his vast well of chakra Akame isn't one for bolstering it. In fact when he arrives at Kage summits or even stands around other shinobi of a similar caliber it can often be said they make jokes about his lack of presence within a room of his equals. He is the personification of carrying a big stick and speaking softly. When he is pushed to the limit of his patience however his usage of chakra can easily be described as powerful yet artistic. Among this sensors have credited his unique usage of the world around him as a medium is something to be marveled at. Sensory shinobi who distinctly rely on their visual prowess have been said to view his [https://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Crowd_Pleaser'Crowd Pleaser'] technique is vibrant and nearly blinding. Those capable of feeling such a vibrant display of energy liken the display of chakra to that of the sun blinding but warming all at the same time. This usage of chakra however is volatile to a foreign subject so much so proving to completely incinerate an individual despite Akame's chakra natures. In fact the techique is said to be a display of his ability through the usage of natural chakra despite him not being a sage by trade. His physical strength is for all intensive purposes at the pinnacle of human conditioning as a child his parents instilled a strict regiment of training upon him. Ensuring both he and his brother were set to carry on their fathers legacy with his mother teaching him the ins and outs of chakra and its inner workings his father ensured the two of them functioned to the best of their bodies physical capacity. Through weight lifting, cardio, and even mentally fortifying the mind, soul, and body alike. The Nakajima clan's pilgrimage does not allow for weakness within the confines of its shinobi. Ensuring that once these two fine young men took a shot at the clan's pilgrimage they were more then ready to come out of the other side with a plethora of ancestors to call their own. Although despite completing the pilgrimage of the Nakajima Akame doesn't wield a melee weapon and in fact had a close affiliate and blacksmith of the clan craft him a weapon to fit his more long range tendencies. Among the minority within the Nakajima's heritage of individuals seeking to take out their targets from a distance. He carries an augmented version of the shinobi science tool known as a kote and in fact the tool in question circumvents the inconveniences of the traditional Kote allowing the jutsu encased in scrolls to be aimed and fired with extreme accuracy if not simply crushed within his grasp to activate the jutsu in question. In turn however Akame's physical prowess resides on the ends of peak human conditioning and allows for him to perform an innumerable number of feats seemingly outside of the limits of the human body despite his usage of ranged combat. His physical strength is considered to be his back up plan should his weapons of choice ever fail him.In short even amidst his sleep deprived and rugged look he is quite capable of going the rounds with anyone who dare get in his way. Among his distinctive usage of natural chakra and his physical condition however comes his ability as a sensory shinobi. In fact before leaving the Land of Woods and becoming the Hokage Akame gained his moniker as the black dog. Not because he was scum of the ear but because he had the eyes of the hawk and hunted his prey like that of dog. His visual prowess without the aid of chakra or even dojutsu for that matter is quite formidable allowing him to use his bodies natural given eyesight to see vast distances with ease. Akame is most know for picking out a target from what would seem to be a spec in the distance measure at nearly a mile away. Among this he is the one of the few living holders of the Nakajima clan's dog contract while his brother Gingitsune holds the crow contract. These two are consider to be the yin and yang of the clan being childhood rivals and bolstering unique aspects of the Nakajima clans hiden. As it currently stand Akame adds to his own spiritual ranks by taking the 'souls' of those he meets in combat becoming a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield seemingly reaping the fields with a single blow from a ranged weapon. 'Ninjutsu' As it stands Akame’s use of his chakra is finite and defined by his means to continuously learn about his bodies capabilities. The few jutsu he does perform are often covert and hardly noticeable by the unaided eye of the shinobi world. His techniques often consist of enhancing his bodies natural motions and as such his control of his chakra throughout his body is phenomenal in every regard. His time spent wandering the land before settling down to become the Hokage led to him learning a few tricks along the way and as such turned him into a formidable shinobi and leader alike. He not only bolsters a rather formidable usage of his chakra when performing Jutsu outside of the usage of his weapon(s) but when using his clans hiden his form is said to be nearly impeccable calling on the aid of his ancestors and in turn the aid they do provide allow him to level the playing field in every way. Bound to his chakra just the way they are bound to him on a spiritual level and seemingly physical level. The brand placed at the smal of his lower back gives Akame and subsequently every Nakajima to complete the pilgrimage access to the prowess each of their ancestors possess. His usage of the bullet scrolls often accompanied by a kote is said to be unique in its own right. Rather than mindless slinging the encased jutsu he is capable of crushing the scrolls within his grasp to activate the jutsu within. Normally the scrolls would always require a specific hand seal. However Akame has taken the time to understand the requirements for the jutsu the scrolls hold as well as the science and mechanics that go into creating such a useful piece of technology to ensure he is able to use these jutsu despite not having the natures under his command. Having displayed this a variety of times in combat utilizing encased techniques from the arsenal of the Yuki clan such as Ice Release: Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice and even from the likes of Iwagakure shinobi techniques like the Added Weight Rock Technique. Although the latter is very rarely used on himself and instead on his opponents using the technique to bind and effectively hold his enemies in place for a much more devastating means of being dispatched. Often anchoring them in place only to put a much more potent jutsu right between their eyes. Among this Akame makes great use of his position as hokage learning from the clans that make up his village and applying it to his every day techniques. Among this when bringing about things like summoning jutsu he has showcased the ability to give commands through chakra altered sound-waves. Giving commands to the ninken he calls his own allowing him to gain intelligence from afar. In fact his two most prized companions Kotobuki and Okuri using the human beast mimicry technique and allowing the two to take human forms unique to themselves. Among this his understanding of ninjutsu as a whole is always progressing even when in combat. Using his skills as a hunter and shinobi alike to further advance such a thing. Some detained shinobi that speak on his prowess have stated his usage of ninjutsu is specific to him having only ever seen him use techniques that do not formerly belong to him. This in turn means with every opponent he encounters he is effectively gathering data on them to use at a latter date. Taking in the inner workings of the jutsu they choose to utilize and applying it in a strategy to take them down at a latter date. His usage of his clans hiden is quite unique in regards to the ancestors that stand beside him do not scald him for his often to be considered dishonorable choice of combat. Instead they welcome his need to move beyond simple tradition and make the ideals of the clan his own. Instead of using his ancestors to attack and defend like that of his brother he uses them to gather intel on his opponents. Effectively using them as incorporeal scouts and adding to their numbers as the years go on. Akame is among the few shinobi and ronin within his clan to bolster his numbers beyond the traditional ten at a time forming a small platoon of about 100 different spirits at any given time. Although he typically only ever has a need to use the traditional ten to get the intel he needs. In the scenario of a large scale battle he can use his ancestors and comrades alike to gather intel no other shinobi could provide with typical sensory abilities. Capable of giving up an entire army in a matter of minutes. 'Nature Transformation' Akame is quite formidable in his respective natures of wind and lightning nature transformations. As such he is capable of utilizing it an way unique to himself although it is possible that other shinobi have done the same in the past. He is capable of enhancing his own physical and mental capabilities through the usage of his lightning release bolstering his effectiveness in acts of slight of hand. Reloading his weapon of choice within the blink of an eye thanks to his lightning release and he is fully capable of altering the path of a projectile he has dispatched through the use of his wind release. He is capable of using Lightning release to further enhance his abilities in taijutsu should the need arise but more often then not it results in the enhancement of his weapons. When it comes to Akame's usage of wind release he is just as formidable if not insurmountably horrifying in his usage of the style. Using his understanding of long range combat to alter the trajectory of a thrown weapon or a fired long range jutsu. He is seemingly capable of causing a projectile to complete alter its flight path midair. This makes for a terrifying combination considering his usage of an array of long ranged combat styles but more importantly he is capable of defending against projectiles just the same. Projecting a bulwark of wind to deflect such thing and even more so he is able to erupt viscous winds to blow his opponents away if not send them flying to further aid in his ability to see them. ''' Bukijutsu' While akame is able to wield a variety of ranged and close combat weapons he prefers to use the three weapons specifically designed for his choice. He is capable of effectively wielding a weapon he has had no prior knowledge on and as such that makes his knowledge of combat as a whole quite formidable. In terms of his ability in regards to his marksmanship Akame is seemingly unrivaled capable of spotting and hitting a target over a mile away given the proper means and conditions allow for it. He has been noted to be capable of quickly reloading both Shattered Forest and Flashing Shadow with ease despite the latter having a select few munitions that require a more refined method of usage. When it comes to the former he is capable of "fanning" the hammer allowing him to fire a multitude of jutsu in quick suuccession without needing to properly aim first. However upon an opponents closer examination they often find that Akame has effectively juggled his target and riddled them with bull. He is also rather experienced in fuinjutsu having branded himself in addition to his clans on hiden branding to allow him to summon his weapons of choice without needing scrolls. Akame has also demonstrated his ability to calculate and predict trajectory angles, influence of wind and distance. Among this Akame does not possess a dojutsu but his sensory capabilities and superb eyesight allow him to see a target and strike it down without hesitation. His eyesight can further be accompanied by one of his most renowned shots within the ranks of the Nakajima Clan it allowed him to hit a target located indoors, physically located too far away to even be visualized by anyone, through a small opening in a window. 'Summoning Jutsu and Space-Time Ninjutsu' Akame is no different than any other shinobi in his usage of . Through his usage of the technique he is capable of summoning dogs the very beast that helped him earn his moniker as the ''Black Dog to aid him in combat just the same as his ancestors. Along side his ability to summon these animals, he is quite capable in the usage as his usage of bullet scrolls outside of the kote along with his ability to have created a multipurpose seal for Shattered Forest,Flashing Shadow, and Continuous thunder. He is also quite adept in the fundamentals and deeper mechanics of sealing jutsu. Allowing him to draft a seal in his blood upon a surface and effectively enclose an individual or release them. This something he picked up in his encounter with an armor clad individual within Naraka. 'Intelligence' Akame is by no means a genius in the least bit. However his prowess in the act of gathering intel and formulating a plan speak towards the former being a true statement. His lazy demeanor has on many occasions led to an opponent dismissing his ability to perform as a whole. Although even in the Land of Woods academy he showed his knowledge and understanding of the shinobi world with top marks. Sleeping throughout the duration of his classes and effectively passing the test presented to him without hesitation, despite the mild struggle it occasionally placed on him to actual muster the mental fortitude to want to participate in his younger years. Despite his ability to continuously assault an opponent and stay on the offensive, Akame prefers to to observe his opponents on the go while still keeping them at bay. His use of tactics border on that of guerrilla warfare. Amidst this he is quite mindful to every facet of the battlefield and as such he spends just as much time analyzing his opponents' tactics and techniques to understand their inner workings as well their purpose in an individuals arsenal. He is also known for coming up with various tactics on the fly. Often times then not using his opponents jutsu against them allowing them to effectively fight themselves at times. Databook 'Trivia' *Akame has access to jutsu outside of his chakra natures thanks to the invention of the kote and his own unique weapons to utilize the bullet scrolls involved. Here is a list of the known jutsu within his possession. *Akame's name in its entirety translates to "Red eyed middle island" referring to the clans multifaceted heritage among its uzumaki roots and samurai traditions of isolation. *Along with his unique Kote based weapon's the idea of Akame was loosely based on the famed overwatch character Mcree. *Akame's superb eyesight is twice the normal human acuity capable by the natural human body, meaning he is capable of seeing well over 6.1 miles away or 10km in fine detail despite to any one looking in on his visual prowess they would only see a spec in the distance. Meaning Akame can effectively make out a target with ease well outside of normal viewing range. Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Character Infobox Templates